destinycollectfandomcom-20200215-history
Bungie Rewards Blacksmith Seal Pin
The is a Bungie Rewards exclusive pin based on the appearance of the in-game Black Armory seal from ''Destiny 2: Black Armory'' (2018), which, upon completion, unlocks the title of Blacksmith. Overview The Bungie Rewards Blacksmith Seal Collectible Medallion Pin (as was its full title on the Bungie Store)Bungie Store - Bungie Rewards Blacksmith Seal Pin (Wayback Machine, 10/18/19) *Item Description was added to the Bungie Store in late March of 2019,Bungie Store (Wayback Machine, 3/23/19) *This is the first archive of the Bungie Store that includes the Bungie Rewards Blacksmith Seal Pin. as part of the Forsaken collection of Bungie Rewards products.Bungie Store - Bungie Rewards Guide *''Destiny 2: Forsaken'' section. The pin is made out of antiqued bronze metal, and is designed in commemoration of the in-game Black Armory seal. The underside features an background pattern of small swords, with the Bungie insignia proclaiming "BUNGIE OFFICIAL" framed in the middle, and the "RECKONER" title under that, in its own frame. The pin uses two needles aligned horizontally, with two black tricorn-shaped clutches to fit over the needles. The pin's overall dimensions are 1.56" x 1.81" x .25" (3.97cm x 4.6cm x .64cm), not including the needles or clutches. With this pin being a Bungie Rewards product, it was listed on the Bungie Store for $777,777.77, a price higher than checkout would allow. Therefore, fans interested in purchasing it would first have to earn a discount code by completing an in-game achievement. This achievement was to complete all the Triumphs in the Black Armory seal and unlock to Blacksmith title, all within the deadline of August 31st, 2019. From that point on, players would not be able to redeem the discount code in order to buy this product from the Bungie Store. For those that did earn and redeem the code, however, they had until September 30th, 2019 to place their order for the real price of $19.99 USD. From that point on, this pin was retired from the store, making it no longer available for purchase officially. It is unlikely that the Bungie Rewards Blacksmith Seal Pin will ever be offered for sale by Bungie again. Packaging and Inclusions The packaging for this pin is minimal, consisting of a 3.56" x 3.69" x 1.31" (9.05cm x 9.37cm x 3.33cm) black velvet case with a paper slip cover. The slip cover displays Bungie Rewards branding on both the sides, and the front and back. The case itself is all but blank, with an exception for the front, which showcases the pin's design in a stark gold color. It opens with a hinge that snaps into place, leaving the case open at an angle. The inner top of the case features a reflective gold tricorn, while the bottom displays the pin on a removable cardboard square with a velvet layer on top. Of which, the pin is pierced through, sitting in an indentation in the shape of the pin; with the clutches at the back holding it in place. The final remaining thing included in the package is a folded card inserted under the slip cover. This card features similar Bungie Rewards branding on the front and back, and upon opening the card, the viewer is greeted with a "Congratulations!" on the top half, with the bottom half consisting of a short write up which briefly describes what earning the Blacksmith title means for a Guardian, and a congratulatory message from Bungie for earning and purchasing the pin. Official Description Trivia * This pin was released alongside the Bungie Rewards Reckoner Seal Pin in late March of 2019. Gallery Rewards Blacksmith Pin 1.jpg|Final product shot with case Rewards Blacksmith Pin 4.jpg|Final product shot Rewards Blacksmith Pin 2.jpg|Early product render with case Rewards Blacksmith Pin 3.jpg|Early product render References Category:Bungie Rewards Pins